Stuck on Rewind
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Tim is having one of those days..... Set before and during Lost Son
1. Chapter 1

Stuck on Rewind

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I guess I should be nice to the guys at CBS, they brought us this wonderful show!

Parings: slight speed/ calleigh

A/N: Just a little twist on the episode 'Lost Son', so if anything is familiar, that's the reason. Don't worry, I don't crib the entire eppy. :)

Chapter 1

Tim turned over to smack the alarm as it blared uncontrollably . He blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and pushed the covers to the side. He had two days left of vacation, and he seriously thought about forgoing his usual morning run. He resigned himself to stay on his daily routine and finally got up. He slipped on his jogging pants and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. In the quietness of the early morning, Tim always took the time to gather himself. He had a very demanding job , and if he never took anytime for himself, he would surely crack. His morning runs were his way of preparing himself for the horror he faced daily.

As he walked into the kitchen, he tripped on his untied shoe and knocked over the spice rack, sending the small containers everywhere. Tim sighed loudly and bent to pick them up. After he picked up the last bottle, he tied his shoes . Looking at his watch, he shook his head and grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator. He wasn't worried about time today, he was on vacation. He left the house and began his day on the right step.

TS

When he returned back to the house later that morning, he heard the phone ringing. Quickly, he unlocked the door and raced into the kitchen to grab the head set.

" Hello?"

" Speed, what's up man? Where have you been?" Delko asked loudly. " I thought you said that you were going to call me this morning."

" Delko, it's still morning. I just got back from running. What's up?" Tim said sighing.

" Just wanted to know what you have planned for the next two days. I was thinking about going to the keys and taking in some sights. Wanna come?"

" I can't. I've got something to do today. I promised Calleigh that I'd clean my gun. You know she's been on me since Dispo day . I told her that I would do it before I returned back to work."

" You can bring it along. C'mon man. We never get vacation time. Carpei Diem!"

" Latin, nice touch," Tim said sarcastically, " but you know as well I as I do Eric that if I go to the keys, that gun will never get cleaned."

" Well if you're not coming, then I 'm not going..."

"Eric, what are you, ten? If you want to go ,then go. Have fun," Tim said as he leaned up against the cabinet. In truth he was touched that his friend would scrap his plans to hang out. " I tell you what, swing by , maybe we can go out later. I'll call Calleigh to see if she's busy."

" Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh. What is it with you two? You both act like you can't get enough of each other," Eric replied inciting a hurt tone. Before Calleigh, there was no separating him and Tim.

" Jealous?" Tim asked.

" No, it's just that I don't like my best friend being whipped over a girl."

" Whipped? What do you mean whipped?" Tim countered, his voice rising.

" Nothing. It's just that what ever Calleigh says goes .It's the beginning of the end my friend."

" Whatever. You want to go out tonight or what?"

" Yeah, sure. Guess I'll have to call some body."

" Right, because we don't want to have to babysit you."

" Haha , funny," Delko replied. He was a notorious ladies man, and he usually picked up a girl just as he walked in the door of a club.

" I'm serious, I don't want you raining on our parade," Tim replied as he put the water bottle back in the refrigerator.

"I'll see who I can dig up on such a short notice. I'll call you back later, Speed." Eric said hanging up.

Tim chuckled to himself and hung up the phone. Then he walked into his living room. He glanced at the gun cleaning kit on the coffee table as he opened the horizontal blinds to his patio, letting the sun burst into his home. He stood in the window for a moment to savor the serene beauty of the day. As he walked past the coffee table again, he thought to himself,_ I 'll get to it after my shower. _He then walked upstairs thinking about the peaceful run he had. He couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed. The gun was the farthest thing on his mind as he set about doing other things.

TS

The music pulsated through his body as he wove through the sea of people. He looked back at Calleigh to make sure that she was still behind him as he led her to a table in the back. Once the settled at their table, Calleigh tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the doorway. Tim turned to see Eric as he entered with a tall brunette by his side. Smiling slightly, he waved them over to the table.

" Eric, I see you made it. Didn't have trouble getting in did you? Who's the girl?" Speed yelled above the music.

" This is Josephine Catera. Josie , meet Tim Speedle, and Calleigh Duquense . I work with them," Eric said introducing her. She smiled politely and shook both their hands.

" Nice to meet you both," she said simply.

" I'll order the drinks,"Tim said feeling a little awkward. He knew that Eric had just picked her up in front of the club because she had been with her girlfriends when he and Calleigh had arrived.

Calleigh looked up at Tim and smiled brightly, " You know what I like, Tim."

"Cosmopolitan right?"

" Yeah, and I don't want to hear any crap about it being a 'chick drink'."

" I didn't say anything , sweetie."

" But you were thinking it. I know how your mind works, Speedle ," Calleigh replied as she grabbed his hand. She loved the way it felt inside of hers.

" You're so certain. Eric, Josephine, you guys want anything?" Tim asked.

" Yeah a beer, and Josie..."

" I'll have sex on the beach," Josephine stated as everyone shot her a look. She pulled out her money and sighed, "the drink."

Tim smirked and walked away to place the order. He knew that his friend would have a long night ahead of him.

After a night of dancing and talking, Tim drove Calleigh home. He looked over at her as she snoozed the booze off and felt a warmness flow through him. He never felt like this about anyone. They had been dating for less than two months but he already felt a strong connection between the two of them. Pulling up to her condo, he gently pushed her shoulder to wake her. She had too many Cosmos.

" Calleigh, we're here. Wake up, honey."

"Huh? Um oh, we're here?" Calleigh said stirring.

"We 're at your house."

"Oh yeah, my house. Did Eric get Josie home okay," Calleigh asked as she stumbled out of her truck.

" I'm sure he did," Tim said smirking to himself. He could only imagine what his best friend was doing at that exact moment. " Watch your step ,Cal."

" Nice bike," Calleigh slurred as she pointed to Tim's canary yellow Ducati.

" C'mon Cal, let's get you to bed," he returned as he felt his face turn red. He unlocked the door and helped her inside. He then carried her up to her room and undressed her and put her in bed. He bent to kiss her on her forehead then moved to turn off her lamp.

" Tim," Calleigh said half asleep, " clean your gun , baby."

He looked at her as she started to drift away, and smiled. She thought about guns too much.

" I'll clean it tomorrow," Tim said quietly. He then locked her door and got on his bike heading for home, exhausted._ I'm going to sleep in tomorrow, screw the run,_ he thought to himself. He had another day before he had to report for duty.

TBC...

A/N: I hope you like it. This one will be short. It's just something I thought about when I heard that Rory had said that working on the show was a little like that Bill Murray movie, Ground hog day. I can't remember if I read it or someone was posting it in the CSI files speed thread. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stuck on Rewind

The cell phone hummed wildly on his night stand , waking his out of his slumber. He barely remembered getting home last night, never mind how he got into bed. He turned over ,trying to ignore the cell phone, but it was no use. He was up now. As he answered the phone , he looked at the clock, 8:30am. The sun had began to peek through the blinds an it was a promise of a repeat of yesterday's perfect weather.

" Speedle," Tim said as he wiped his eyes.

" Speed , it's Horatio. I'm sorry to bother you on your last day of vacation, but I need you on a scene," Horatio said apologetically.

" Okay, H. I'll be there in twenty,"Tim returned.

"Thanks, I'll tack on the remaining to you pay."

" Thanks, H. See you there?"

" Yes, we are on the Biscayne."

"Okay," Tim said as he hung up the phone. He quickly got showered and dressed, and in ten minutes he was walking out of the door, with his gun at his side.

TS

" Speed! Why did you steal my crime light?" Calleigh asked angrily. She only called him Speed when she was angry.

" Stole? Stole is a very harsh word. I-I borrowed it. I put it back," Tim countered.

" Yeah, empty! Where's your kit?" Calleigh asked as she moved past him. She hated it when things were not in place.

" Over on the table . Take it, Cal," Tim replied getting back to work. He heard as Calleigh expressed her frustration audibly as she snatched the light out of his kit and walked out in a huff.

" Sounds like you are in for it later, Speed." Eric said smirking.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?" Tim replied. " If you don't mind I'm going to get back to work now."

Eric shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at his friend. Nothing ever bothered him.

TS

The day had progressed fairly rapidly and what started as a homicide had slowly led to a kidnaping plot. Even through all the commotion of the case, Tim had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something that he was forgetting. As Tim pulled up to the jewelry store, he noticed the bright red Rolls parked out front.

" Such a bad investment. I thank God for my Ducati every day."

" Speed, sooner or later, I think you are going to need to upgrade. I've seen you and Calleigh together." Horatio said as he walked up to the door.

"Horatio, I'm going to have plenty of time for that. For now, she's going to have to deal with the Ducati.," Tim retorted as he walked behind him. His Ducati wasn't going anywhere if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

Tim put his hand on his gun as he noticed movement behind the counter. He pulled it out as he glanced nervously back at Horatio who noticed Tim's apprehension. In seconds, bullets whizzed by his head as Tim pulled the trigger. When it missed fired, he looked down at it, confused. The next moment, he felt a white hot searing pain coursing through his chest. 

As he fell to the ground, he faintly heard the bullets as they bit into the walls surrounding him. Struggling to breathe, he looked up and saw Horatio as he spoke to him. He couldn't hear him, but by his expression, he could tell that he wasn't going to make it.

" Speed! Speed hang in there... Speed," Horatio said as Tim closed his eyes. Tim welcomed the numbing darkness that encased him.

TBC...

Sorry so short. More to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stuck on Rewind

Tim woke with a start as he heard the cell phone humming on his night stand. His heart raced as he looked at the clock, 8:30 am. Could he have been dreaming? He answered his phone breathlessly, reliving the events in his mind.

" Speedle"

" Speed it's Horatio. I'm sorry to bother you on your last day of vacation, but I need you on a scene."

Tim stopped breathing for a second and thought. He had heard this conversation before.

" Speed, are you there?" Horatio asked.

" Huh? Um yeah. I'll be there in twenty."

" Thanks, I'll tack on the remaining to your pay."

" Okay, see you there?"

" Yes we're on the..."

" _Biscayne_," Tim said softly.

" Biscayne," Horatio finished.

" Okay," Tim said hanging up. He paused for a moment then got into the shower. He knew that he had felt all of this before. He left the house with a weird feeling, a strong sense of Deja vu.

TS

Tim walked through the corridors of the lab a bit shaken. All morning long , he had the feeling that he had definitely been through this before. He walked to the trace lab and grabbed his lab coat. He saw Delko as he walked in behind him. As they began to work, Tim again noticed the similarities.

" Hey Delko, you remember that movie? The one where the guy keeps reliving the same day?"

" Sure , why do you ask?" Eric said looking at Tim.

" I have this serious case of De ja vu. All morning, I've been feeling like I've been here before."

" Are you okay, Speed?" Eric asked as an angry Calleigh burst through the door.

"Tim!..."

" My kit is on the table. Take it, Calleigh," Tim said without looking up at her.

" How did you know?..." Calleigh asked taken aback.

Tim looked at Eric then to Calleigh and sighed. He could try to explain , but they wouldn't believe him. He shook his head and continued to work, thinking,_ Why am I going through this?_

TS

Horatio walked into the lab with a stern look about him. He put his hands on his hips as he watched the young man work.

" Speed, I need you to come with me to the Williams' house. Something developed from the jewels that Delko found."

Tim looked up at Horatio, remembering this conversation briefly. " I still got some samples to run, H. Can you take Delko?"

" He's still at the bay with the car."

" What about Calleigh?"

" She's down in ballistics with our vic's bullet," Horatio replied. " Speed , is there anything wrong?"

" No," Tim lied, " I just wanted to finish my work. I'll be with you shortly."

" Meet me at the Hummer," Horatio said as he turned to walk away.

Tim sighed heavily, he knew what was coming up.

* * *

Walking past the red car, Tim felt the nausea as it crept in his stomach. He didn't want to say it , but he felt compelled to. 

" Such a bad investment. I thank God everyday for my Ducati," he said as he stopped behind Horatio.

" Speed sooner or later I think you are going to... Speed are you okay?" Horatio asked as he noticed he wasn't following behind him.

" I have a bad feeling about this, H." Tim said as he glanced at the door. The heaviness of the moment had paralyzed him.

Horatio kept walking and opened the door, " It's just a jewelry store. We are here just to talk."

Moments later, Tim had his gun in his hand and moved to fire. Again it misfired and again he took a second to look down. The familiar heat sizzled through his chest as he fell backwards. As he struggled to breathe, he thought to himself,_ why?_ Horatio's face lingered above him, the pain in his blue eyes being too much for Tim to bear. Closing his eyes, Tim thought to himself,_ I can't keep going through this._

TBC...

A/N: please read and review. I'm interested in knowing what you all think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck on Rewind

Chapter 4

The phone buzzed him awake and he turned over. He didn't want to answer it. Answering it would put the day's events in motion. The day that he was going to die. He had to figure out why he seemed to be stuck on repeat. Ignoring the phone , he got up and paced the room. He tried to remember if there was anything that he was forgetting. He waited until the cell phone stopped buzzing and then he looked at the clock, 8:32 am. He had started another chain of events in motion.

Walking down to his kitchen, he thought about his last day on vacation. Then he had an idea; he would go through his morning routine. Racing back upstairs , he quickly dressed for running and came back down. Walking into the kitchen, he tripped over his shoestring sending the spice rack over. _This is familiar,_ he thought. He then picked up and moved on. He placed his hands on the phone, mocking hanging it up, then he walked into his living room. Sitting there on his coffee table was the gun cleaning kit. Tim had an a-ha moment as he sat down on the couch and opened the kit. This is what he was forgetting. He got his gun, disassembled it and began the lengthy process . After he was through, Tim called Horatio who had expressed his disappointment in his young protege for missing the call out. Tim apologized and told him that he was on his way.

Entering the lab, it had a different feeling. He no longer felt the heaviness or the familiarity as he walked down the corridor to the trace lab. He met Calleigh on the way, deciding to apologize for taking her light earlier.

" Calleigh, I'm sorry for stealing your light. You can use mine while yours recharges."

" Tim, how'd...Thank you. That's so sweet of you to admit you were wrong. Call me later," she said turning to walk to the elevators.

" Hopefully,"Tim said softly.

* * *

" Glad you made it in , Speed," Horatio said as they got out of the Hummer at the jewelry store, 

"if not I would be doing this by myself."

" I had something important to do, H. But I am sorry for not making it to the call out."

" It's alright, we managed pretty good without you, but don't make it a habit. We already have that problem with Delko. Take a look at that," Horatio said nodding to the car.

" It's kinda gaudy , but I've been thinking about buying a car."

" You, a car?" Horatio said with humor in his voice.

" Yeah, Things are getting kinda serious between Calleigh and I and I think that I will need it. Besides, no one knows when their time is up. I want to capitalize on the moment."

" Well said , Speed. Let's get this done," Horatio said as he opened the door.

" Let's,"Tim replied walking through it. The unknown awaited him.

* * *

Tim pulled the gun and shot a couple of rounds off before diving for the ground. As he took cover, he saw Horatio advancing on the thugs that were behind the counter. Tim then took his position behind Horatio as the two of them took out each one of them. When the shooting stopped, Tim smelled the acrid smell of gunpowder as it mixed with the copper smell of blood. 

Tim sighed a breath of relief , realizing that he had survived the shoot out. As he holstered his gun, he felt a stinging pain in his shoulders. Looking down , he saw the blood as it seeped through his blue shirt. He sunk down to the floor and watched Horatio as he moved quickly towards him.

" Speed? Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. There's a bullet in my shoulder though," Tim said groggily. He was all of sudden very tired.

" Hold on Speed. ...Speed?" Horatio said as he saw Tim slip into darkness. The sounds of the sirens could be heard in the distance.

TS

The sound of the buzzing woke Tim up and he looked around taking in his surroundings. He wasn't in his bedroom, instead he was lying in a hospital bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the nurse come in and attend to his IV.

"Ah, Mr. Speedle, you are awake. Glad to see it. I'll notify your doctor," the nurse said sweetly.

" Wh-what happened?" Tim asked his throat parched.

" You got shot in the shoulder. Your lieutenant, Horatio Caine said that you passed out shortly before the paramedics arrived. You're a lucky man, an inch or two over to the right, they'd be planning your funeral."

" Are they around? My friends?" Tim asked as he tried to straighten himself.

" Yes , I'll tell them that you are awake, and I'll send them in .One at a time, though," the nurse replied as she walked out.

" Thank you."

Tim gazed out of the window to the clear blue Miami sky. Someone or something had given him the chance to change his destiny. He was thankful that he had found out in time enough to push play on his life and get it out of rewind.

The End


End file.
